


I'm in love

by luke_is_a_fucking_princess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ash tops, idk man, luke bottoms, sorry in advance, there's dots between the bad words because it came from my wattpad, this sucks but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_fucking_princess/pseuds/luke_is_a_fucking_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ashton felt like he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love

Sometimes Ashton felt like he was in love. 

Like when he was downstairs making toaster strudel for his boyfriend and all of a sudden he felt two warm hands grip his waist and kiss his cheek.

He was pretty sure it was love. 

Luke would always try to steal some of the frosting that Ashton was going to spread on the pastry. If he had succeeded, Ashton would pout and Luke would make him lick it off.

That eventually led to a hot and steamy make-out session. 

 

Sometimes Ashton knew he was in love.

Like when Luke would run his nose along the crook of Ashton's neck and mumble something about how cute his smile was.

He knew it, and he knew Luke knew that he would dodge a bullet for him.

 

Ashton was 1000000% sure it was love.

Because when Luke would do that thing where he would bite Ashton's bottom lip,  Ashton felt dizzy and like he was going to fall. He wouldn't though, because Luke's strong arms gripped his back and held him close.

 

Ashton was in love.

There was no doubts. 

All he wanted was Luke and all Luke wanted was him.

“Luke, I love you." He gently whispered as the blond boy stared up into his eyes from his lap.

“It took you long enough. I love you too, you moron." And all Ashton could do was stare at his beautiful boyfriend.

He placed a small kiss to his forehead and ran his fingers through Luke's flat quiff.

“You're my world, Luke. I love you so f.ucking much." 

Of course Luke felt the same way, but all he could do was simply show Ashton his affection because he wasn't good with words.

Luke sat up and moved to sit in Ashton's lap. 

“Kiss me, Ashton." He whispered, playing with the hairs on the back of Ashton's neck.

Ashton leaned in, letting his mouth mold with Luke's. He felt complete, knowing he would always have the blond in his arms, safe and sound.

“I love you, baby." Luke kissed near Ashton's ear and pulled away smiling.

“Why are you so sweet?" Ashton giggled rubbing Luke's thighs.

“Because I like making you feel wanted." 

And if Ashton didn't feel in love before, he felt it then.

“Make love to me, Ashton. Show me how much you care about me." It was low and seductive, his tone. All Ashton could do was nod, feeling defeated and overpowered. 

Ashton laced his arms around Luke's thighs and carried him to their large bed. He placed him down and kissed his lips softly.

“I love you, Lukey." Ashton said, running his fingers underneath Luke's white t-shirt. Slowly, he pulled it over his head, sighing at how beautiful Luke was.

“So beautiful. So so pretty, baby." He kissed down Luke's chest and rubbed small circles into his pale hips.

“Ash please." Luke murmured.

Ashton pulled his own shirt off, then his jeans. Luke then took of his own pants, leaving them both in just their boxers.

Ashton moved down to straddle Luke and slowly grinded his hips against his.  
Luke gasped.

“Oh Ash..." He whimpered and pushed Ashton down harder, to make the friction sweeter.

“What is it, baby?" He asked teasingly.

“I need you."

Ashton smirked and grinded his hips a little faster.

“Oh my God... Ash..p-please." 

Luke's voice came out in a hushed tone, he was so hard in his boxers that he would cum soon if Ashton just kept on.

Much to his disappointment, Ashton pulled away, but his frown turned upside down when Ashton pulled his boxers down and his callused hand wrapped around the base of Luke's hard c.ock.

“mphm. Oh...oh yes!" Luke whimpered, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O'. He felt so alive and warm, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Ashton pulled away and threw his boxers off in one swipe. Luke was mad at first, but bit his lip to hide a moan when he saw Ashton's hard d.ick stand against his tummy.

“Ash...you're so big. Always so big." He muttered more nonsense that Ashton couldn't make out, and Ashton gave him a small smirk, straddling his hips and placing a hot kiss to his lips.

“Only for you baby." He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. 

He lathered two of his fingers in the oily substance then placed them at Luke's rim. 

“Ready?" Luke nodded and Ashton pushed the first finger in. He immediately moved to connect their lips and help take Luke's mind off the pain, which didn't last very long because Luke began crying out for, “more. more. more"

Ashton pushed in a second finger, scissoring his fingers to open up Luke. It must have been the right thing to do because soon enough, Luke was moaning and writhing, throwing his head against the pillows and fisting the sheets.

“M'ready, Ash."  He said breathlessly. He already sounded so wrecked and f.ucked out.

“Okay baby, one second." 

Ashton pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube once more. He pulled out a condom from the box near the lamp and rolled it on his d.ick. He then, took the lube and poured the cold liquid along his shaft to oil it up.

Luke had his head against the white pillows and he was letting out pathetic little whimpers, so he was a little oblivious to the fact that Ashton was hovering over him until he felt Ashton's tip tease his entrance. He let out a gasp, and thrusted his hips downwards, desperate to be full.

Ashton pushed in slowly. He pressed kisses all along Luke's neck to calm him down and sighed when Luke finally told him it was okay to move.

He decided on a slow and hard pace. He could feel his tip dragging painfully against Luke's prostate. Luke felt too, and it was definitely the main reason he was practically yelling Ashton's name with every thrust. 

Luke felt so warm and tight Ashton had trouble controlling himself. Luke's hot velvety walls clenched tightly around him and made him see stars.

He came first, the pleasure around his c.ock to much for him. Flaming lips were pressed to sweaty skin and fire pulsed through his veins. His mouth fell open as he rode out his high and desperately tried to help Luke cum as well.

He reached a hand between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Luke's aching d.ick. He gave it a couple jerks and Luke was cumming as well. His white and warm cum was sticky along their stomachs.

They sat there, breathing in each other's air until Ashton rolled off and cuddled into Luke's side.

“Love you, angel." He whispered and Luke placed a small kiss to his temple.

“I love yo, too." 

Yeah, Ashton was in love.


End file.
